The Shinigami, The Tenshi, and The Akuma
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: untuk natal, sekolah Ying De mengadakan sebuah kontes drama. Kelas A Si memilih A Si dan Shan Cai sebagai pemeran utama. Tentu saja Shan Cai keberatan, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena semua murid memaksanya. Dan mereka pun memainkan sebuah drama yang menceritakan tentang 'Shinigami, Malaikat, dan Iblis' bagaimana ya jadinya drama tersebut? /Fict spesial natal dari author :D RnR Ple


**The Shinigami, The Tenshi, and The Akuma **

**Meteor Garden -Hana Yori Dango- belongs to Kamio Yoko**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/comfort**

**Figures: Dao Ming Si****（道明寺）****, Hua Ze Lei****（花泽类）****, Shan Cai****（杉菜）**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur ngebut, dsb**

**Summary: untuk natal, sekolah Ying De mengadakan sebuah kontes drama. Kelas A Si memilih A Si dan Shan Cai sebagai pemeran utama. Tentu saja Shan Cai keberatan, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena semua murid memaksanya. Dan mereka pun memainkan sebuah drama yang menceritakan tentang 'Shinigami, Malaikat, dan Iblis' bagaimana ya jadinya drama tersebut? /Fict spesial natal dari author :D RnR Please!**

Happy reading! ^^

Salju memenuhi kota Taiwan pagi itu. Sinar Matahari yang tidak terlalu terik karena tertutup awan menyinari bumi. Sungguh pagi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Shan Cai. Yap, pasalnya Shan Cai berasal dari keluarga miskin sehingga ia tidak bisa membeli baju tebal yang hangat. Panas matahari yang tidak terik itu tidak cukup baginya untuk menutupi dinginnya salju.

"_**Ba, ma,**_ aku berangkat!" Teriak Shan Cai dari luar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab orang tua Shan Cai dari dalam rumah.

Salju yang dingin itu tetap tidak melunturkan niat Shan Cai untuk pergi ke sekolah. Shan Cai berlari ke sekolah karena ia tidak ingin jika terlambat masuk dan terkunci di luar gerbang sekolah.

Tak berapa lama, Shan Cai pun sampai di sekolahnya, sekolah Ying De. Sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang kaya.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah Shan Cai masuk bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membuat murid-murid yang masih berada di luar gerbang, bergegas masuk agar tidak terkunci di luar.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_ Shan Cai bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat sedikit demi sedikit itu dan sang guru pun masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak, untuk memperingati natal setiap kelas harus menampilkan drama untuk lomba drama. Nah, drama apa yang ingin kalian tampilkan?"

Seketika, suasana kelas pun langsung berubah jadi berisik. Semua murid sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan temannya memikirkan drama apa yang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Bagaimana jika drama tentang Romeo dan Juliet?" Usul salah seorang murid.

"Usul ditolak!" Tiba-tiba Dao Ming Si beserta 3 orang temannya masuk ke kelas dan tanpa rasa bersalah mereka langsung duduk.

"_**Lao shi**_.. Aku yang akan menentukan setuju atau tidaknya." Kata Dao Ming Si dari tempat duduknya.

"B-baiklah!"

"Umm.. Bagaimana jika tentang putri apel?" Usul salah seorang murid lainnya.

"Ditolak!" Jawab A Si -Dao Ming Si- tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi murid yang berani mengusulkan karena mereka sudah bisa menduga bahwa usul mereka pasti ditolak.

"Ah... Begini jadi tidak seru. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengusulkan!? Hei kau, cepat keluarkan, apa usulmu?" Kata A Si sambil menunjuk Shan Cai.

"Aku?"

"Bukan. Setan yang ada di belakang sekolah! Ya pasti kamu lah, _**baka!**_" Kata Dao Ming Si. Dapat dilihat raut kesal di mukanya, namun, samar-samar dapat terlihat rona merah di mukanya.

_**'Jika aku mengusulkan drama dengan genre romance, dia pasti akan memilih aku dan dia sebagai pemain utamanya. Jadi lebih baik yang tidak genre romance saja, seperti...'**_

"Bagaimana jika tentang _**Shinigami**_, Iblis, dan Malaikat." Kata Shan Cai.

"Usul diterima!"

Seketika, seisi kelas langsung ramai. Banyak yang iri dengan hal itu. Banyak juga yang kesal dengan hal itu.

"Ah.. Apa-apaan ini!? Hanya gara-gara dia disukai Dao Ming Si sedikit saja semua usul ditolak kecuali usulnya!"

"Drama apa itu!? Kelas kita pasti kalah jika seperti itu!"

"Apa? Dia mau menceritakan tentang _**Shinigami**_, Iblis, dan Malaikat? Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia ingin menampilkan drama _**Black Butler**_?"

"Nah.. Sekarang kita tentukan pemain utamanya!" Kata Mei Zuo sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pemain utamanya tentu saja aku dan Shan Cai." Kata A Si.

_**'Sudah kuduga'**_ batin Shan Cai.

"Jika begitu kau menjadi Iblis dan Shan Cai akan menjadi malaikatnya." Kata Xi Men yang tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

"APAA? Aku menjadi iblis? Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Jawab A Si kekanak-kanakan.

"Jika begitu kau menjadi malaikat dan Shan Cai yang akan menjadi iblis." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat lembut. Suara yang dapat membuat hati semua orang yang mendengarnya jadi tenang.

"Hua Ze Lei..." Shan Cai terpaku melihat lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Lei itu.

"Dan aku yang akan menjadi _**Shinigami**_ nya." Kata Lei sambil memandang mata Shan Cai.

"Baiklah, jika begitu sudah diputuskan!" Kata Mei Zuo.

"Untuk naskah drama biar aku yang membuat." Kata seorang gadis cantik bernama Xiao Qing.

"Baiklah jika begitu."

Diam-diam ada seorang gadis yang terus memandangi beberapa anak yang sedang berunding itu. Ia hanya terdiam di bangkunya sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya. Rambutnya panjang, sekitar sebahu berwarna hitam kelam, sedangkan matanya berwarna merah semerah darah yang menunjukan bahwa ia bukanlah orang Asia. Ia baru saja masuk sekolah Ying De pada awal bulan Desember lalu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya bahkan guru sekalipun. Hanya kepala sekolah seorang dan dia sendiri yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Semuanya biasa memanggilnya Ai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Saat hari pementasan drama (malam hari, 25 Desember)**

_**Alkisah, di suatu tempat hiduplah seorang penyihir yang cantik.**_

Shan Cai pun muncul dari balik panggung menggunakan gaun serba hitam menunjukan bahwa ia adalah penyihir. Rambutnya yang panjang digerai kemudian diberi hiasan berupa jepit topi berwarna hitam yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah dan dijepitkan di rambutnya dengan model miring. _**Make up**_ yang dipakainya pun bernuansa gelap.

_**Suatu hari, ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan penyihir tersebut menolong seekor burung merpati yang terjerat dalam jebakan pemburu. Ia mengobati burung tersebut dan melepasnya kembali ke alam bebas. Burung itu meninggalkan sebuah bulu emas sebagai ucapan terima kasih. **_

_**Sang penyihir memikirkan akan ia apakan bulu emas itu!? Dengan akal licik, sang penyihir tidak menjual bulu emas tersebut melainkan menjadikannya percobaan hidup kekal. Dan betul saja, beberapa tahun kemudian, penyihir tersebut berubah menjadi Iblis.**_

"Hahaha... Dengan ini, aku akan hidup kekal." Shan Cai berakting seperti penyihir dengan sangat baik.

_**Namun, di suatu tempat dua orang malaikat yang mengetahui itu pun marah.**_

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada penyihir itu?" Tanya Xi Men -malaikat pertama- dengan raut kesal.

"Bunuh dia!" Jawab Mei Zuo -malaikat kedua- dengan raut yang tidak kalah kesalnya juga.

_**Kedua orang malaikat itupun mendatangi sang Iblis dan menusuk sang iblis.**_

"Ah..." Shan Cai, sang Iblis berteriak kesakitan.

"Dasar penyihir bodoh! Jika kau menjadi iblis, maka kami malaikat akan menghabisimu." Kata Xi Men sambil bersiap-siap menusuk Shan Cai sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" Namun, tiba-tiba Dao Ming Si muncul menggunakan pakaian serba putih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xi Men.

"Jangan bunuh dia!"

"Kenapa? Dia adalah iblis! Dia pantas dibunuh!" Kata Mei Zuo.

Kemudian A Si berjalan mendekati tubuh Shan Cai yang tergulai lemas.

"Karena... Dia adalah ratuku. Siapapun yang menyentuhnya, akan kubunuh." Jawab A Si sambil menyendenkan tubuh Shan Cai ke bahunya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Shan Cai dengan nada lemah.

"Aku adalah pelayanmu! Aku akan melayanimu..."

"Pelayan?"

"Sejak hari kau menyelamatkanku, kau adalah ratuku dan aku adalah pelayanmu." Jawab A Si. Mata Shan Cai pun membulat.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau..."

"Ya, aku adalah burung merpati yang kau tolong waktu itu."

"Nah, sekarang kalian pergilah!" Tiba-tiba Hua Ze Lei datang dengan kostum serba merah dari balik panggung dan mengusir Xi Men dan Mei Zuo_** (?)**_.

Karena takut akan musuh yang mereka hadapi yaitu _**Shinigami**_ mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Hei, apa kau akan mengabdi padanya, _**Tenshi**_?" Tanya Lei.

"Ya.. Aku akan mengabdi padanya." Jawab A Si. Shan Cai yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum licik.

"Nah, sekarang bantu aku mengusai dunia ini!" Kata Shan Cai sambil tersenyum licik. Lei tersentak kaget.

"_**Yes, my Lady.**_" Jawab A Si pasrah.

_**Sejak saat itu, sang Malaikat berubah menjadi malaikat berbaju hitam yang meninggalkan jalan Tuhan. Ia membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi jalan sang Iblis untuk mencapai kekuasaan atas seluruh dunia.**_

_**Sang Shinigami yang melihat itu pun marah. Ia mneyerang sang Iblis menggunakan Death Scythe sewaktu sang malaikat sedang tidak ada. Karena Death Scythe adalah senjata Shinigami yang digunakan untuk memotong jiwa dari tubuhnya, sang Iblis pun sekarat. Sang malaikat pun sangat bersedih hati.**_

A Si menahan tubuh Shan Cai yang lemas agar tidak menabrak lantai, "ratu, aku akan menyembuhkanmu!"

"Jangan! Jika kau menyembuhkannya, maka kau melanggar aturan dunia gaib yaitu menolong bangsa lain, maka kau akan ditiadakan." Kata Lei mencegah.

"Tidak apa. Asalkan itu dapat menolong ratu." Jawab A Si dengan raut sedih. Kemudian A Si pun menyembuhkan Shan Cai menggunakan sihirnya.

"Ah.. Kenapa kau menolongku? Jika kau menolongku kau akan..."

Belum sempat Shan Cai menyelesaikan perkataannya, A Si sudah memotong. A Si menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Shan Cai.

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Jawab A Si. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari mata Shan Cai. Kemudian, A Si menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shan Cai. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu untuk sesaat.

"Ah.. Beruntungnya dia!"

"Huuh.. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi Iblis?"

"Ugh.. Dasar! Beraninya perempuan itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Seketika suasana menjadi ricuh. Terdengar suara teriakan para wanita yang iri.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali tenang ketika A Si melepas kecupannya. Samar-samar, tampak rona merah di wajah mereka berdua.

"Nah, tutuplah matamu! Dan hitunglah sampai 10.. Mungkin saat kau membuka matamu, aku sudah tidak ada di depanmu lagi!" Kata A Si sambil tersenyum tulus. Shan Cai hanya mengangguk sambil menangis. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung.

"_**Yi... Er... San... Si... Wu... Liu... Qi... Ba... Jiu... Shi...**_" Kemudian, Shan Cai membuka matanya.. Namun, A Si masih tetap berada di depannya.

"Kau.. Tidak menghilang?" A Si hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kertas yang turun dari langit. A Si pun membaca kertas itu..

_**Untuk sahabat baikku, Tenshi.**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada dari dunia ini. Waktu itu, kubilang kita akan ditiadakan jika kita menolong orang dari bangsa lain kan!? Nah, kau menolong akuma itu dan aku menolongmu.. Karena aku menyayangimu. **_

_**Kau tahu bunga Erica? Bunga Erica memiliki arti kesepian dalam bahasa bunga. Aku tidak berbeda dengan bunga Erica itu.. Namun, kau mau berteman denganku. Bagiku kau adalah orang paling berharga di hidupku. Karena Shinigami berbeda dengan Akuma dan Tenshi yang diciptakan tidak seorang saja. Shinigami hanyalah satu dan tak akan pernah ada lagi. **_

_**Aku.. Terlahir di dunia ini sendirian jadi aku juga akan kembali sendirian juga. Karena itulah takdirku..**_

_**Tes. Tes. Tes.**_ Air mata mengalir dari mata Shan Cai dan A Si. Mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana.

_**Sejak saat itu, sang Iblis berubah menjadi baik dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya bersama sang malaikat. Tamat.**_

Tirai panggung yang tadinya terbuka pun mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. Dapat dilihat di bangku penonton banyak penonton yang terbawa suasana dan menangis, termasuk Xiao Qing.

"Xiao Qing, kau benar-benar hebat.. Kau dapat membuat cerita sebagus ini!" Puji salah seorang teman Xiao Qing.

"Tidak. Yang membuat cerita ini bukan aku, tapi Senior Hua Ze Lei." Jawab Xiao Qing.

Lei yang berada di bangku penonton tersentak mendengar itu. (Sejak adegannya berakhir, ia duduk menyaksikan dari bangku penonton.)

_**'Aku... Tidak mengubah sedikit pun naskah yang diberikan Xiao Qing'**_ batin Lei.

**~Flashback: ON**

"Lei _**qian bei**_.. Aku telah menyelesaikan naskahnya! Jika ada yang tidak kau suka, gantilah sesukamu!" Kata Xiao Qing sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan pada Lei.

"Baiklah." Jawab Lei sambil menerima kertas-kertas tersebut. Kemudian, Lei berjalan pergi meninggalkan Xiao Qing. Belum sempat ia membaca naskah tersebut, Ai mendatanginya.

"Lei _**qian bei**_, kepala sekolah memanggilmu!" Kata Ai dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, tolong serahkan ini pada A Si di ruang persiapan ya!" Kata Lei.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, Lei pun meninggalkan Ai.

**~Flashback: OFF**

_**'Aku bahkan belum membacanya sedikitpun.'**_ Batin Lei.

Lei menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari Ai. Namun Lei tidak melihat Ai sedikit pun. Kemudian Lei pun mendatangi kepala sekolah yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kepala sekolah, dimana gadis bernama Ai yang masuk pada awal bulan Desember itu?" Tanya Lei.

"Ah.. Gadis itu, telah keluar dari sekolah." Jawab kepala sekolah.

"Keluar? Tapi.. Dia baru saja masuk 25 hari." Kata Lei kaget.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak menyukai sekolah ini."

Kemudian Lei pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan merenungkan hal itu.

_**'Mungkin saja Ai yang mengganti naskah tersebut. Ya sudah, biarlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dan... Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia antara aku, Ai, dan Tuhan.'**_

**~Sementara itu di koridor sekolah..**

Koridor sekolah sangat gelap karena saat ini adalah malam hari... Namun, tampak sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menyala terang di antara kegelapan itu.

"Namun, itu bukanlah akhir. Karena arti dari 'ditiadakan' bukanlah 'meninggal', melainkan dikurung dalam penjara kegelapan seumur hidupnya. Dan _**Shinigami**_ tersebut dibebaskan setiap awal bulan Desember dan diharuskan kembali sebelum tanggal 26 Desember atau bisa dibilang, sebelum natal berakhir." Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ai itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai ke luar gedung sekolah. Ia kini menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam-merah dan pita berwarna merah di rambutnya. Setelah sampai di luar, tiba-tiba punggung Ai mengeluarkan sayap berwarna putih seperti sayap milik malaikat. Sebelum terbang pergi, Ai berkata, "_**Shinigami**_ tidak setara dengan Malaikat dan Iblis. Karena _**Shinigami**_ adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Ciptaan yang memiliki kekuatan Malaikat maupun Iblis. Aku akan datang lagi, pada natal tahun depan. Jadi, tunggulah aku!"

Setelah itu, Ai terbang pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

***The End***

_**Yayyy.. Akhirnya selesai.. Ih~ author butuh banyak perjuangan lo buat nulis fict ini, sampai kepala author pusing dan mata author yang sakit jadi tambah sakit (?). **_

_**1. waktu awal nulis fict ini, author awalnya gak bisa tidur padahal besoknya sekolah :v author terusan mikirin ide buat fict ini.**_

_**2. Karena natal udah deket. Author nulisnya cepet-cepet. Jadi, bahkan waktu lampunya dimatiin author masih nulis dan... Mata author pedih banget ditambah pancaran sinar dari HP ini terang banget. Jadi, waktu author udah nyalaiin lampunya mata ini tetep pedih.. Sampai akhirnya author tau gimana caranya biar pancaran cahayanya gak terang-terang amat #nak**_

_**Wkwkwk.. Author jadi curcol nih.. Hehehe... Fict ini terinspirasi dari berbagai macam film lo... **_

_**Buat tokoh "Shinigami", "Tenshi", dan "Akuma" author ter-inspirasi dari anime Kuroshitsuji yang menceritakan ketiga makhluk hidup tersebut (?).**_

_**Untuk hal 'ditiadakan' author ter-inspirasi dari anime Angel Beats.**_

_**Untuk pengorbanan bagi teman, bunga Erica, dan terlahir sendiri di dunia ini author terinspirasi dari Kuromyu 2: The Most Beautiful Death In The World.**_

_**Untuk karakter liciknya (?) Si iblis dan dandanan si Iblis author bayangin Aikawa Chocola dari Chocolate Magic, terus tentang penyihir author juga ter-inspirasi dari Chocolate Magic.**_

_**Untuk karakter Ai yang misterius, warna mata + rambut, dan biasanya nyamar jadi murid gitu author ter-inspirasi oleh Enma Ai dari anime Hell Girl.**_

_**Untuk pementasan drama, author ter-inspirasi dari Kamichama Karin.**_

_**Untuk hal bahwa Shinigami hanya 1 dan Shinigami makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, author ter-inspirasi dari 07 Ghost.**_

_**Dan.. Tentu aja, author juga sedikit ter-inspirasi dari Meteor Garden untuk karakter asli tokohnya.**_

_**Karena itu, author mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk: Miyuki Eto, Yana Toboso, Jun Maeda, Koge Donbo, Mizuho Rino, Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara, dan tentu saja untuk Kamio Yoko dan para pembaca yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini :)**_

_**Terakhir, author minta reviewnya ya! Tolong hargai usaha author dengan meninggalkan review! :)**_


End file.
